In digital television systems, a television is provided with a set-top-box to receive and decode a broadcast digital data stream which contains programme information for display on the television. The broadcast digital data stream may arrive at the set-top-box via a satellite or cable system, via a digital terrestrial system, or via a disk or tape. A disk or tape, such as a CD ROM drive in a personal computer, may provide digital video information for display on a monitor.
There are various known standards for digital video broadcasting (DVB) and one now commonly used standard is the MPEG (motion pictures experts group)-2 standard.
In the MPEG-2 DVB standard data is encoded into transport packets. Each transport packet is defined by the standard as consisting of 188 bytes, comprising 4 header bytes and 184 payload bytes (“the data payload”). For transmission, the transport packets are time division multiplexed into a transport stream. At the receiver in the set-top-box, the transport stream is demultiplexed to recover the transport packets. Optionally the transport packets may be scrambled and encoded with error correction information for transmission, and then descrambled and error-checked at the receiver.
The data payload in the transport packets is, according to the MPEG-2 standard, one of two types. The first type is known as a packetised elementary stream (PES), and the second type is known as program specific information (PSI).
The packetised elementary streams (PESs) form the video, audio and private data information of the broadcast. The MPEG-2 transport stream is made up of one or more PESs (either video, audio or private). The MPEG-2 transport stream is primarily intended for the transport of TV programmes over long distances. This type of stream can combine, in the same multiplex, many programmes, each of them being composed of one or more PESs. In order that the receiver can cope with this mix of programme information, the MPEG-2 standard defines four types of tables, which together make up the MPEG-2 program specific information (PSI).
Each table of the PSI is made up of one or more sections, there being a maximum of 256 sections for each table. The MPEG-2 tables are defined in the standard, and include a program allocation table, a program map table, a conditional access table and private tables. The European DVB standard additionally defines complementary service information tables. The basic service information tables are the network information table, service description table, event information table, and time and date table. The optional service information tables are the bouquet association tables, running status tables, and stuffing tables. Each section includes an optional cyclic redundancy code (CRC) check.
A PES packet always starts at the beginning of the payload part of a transport packet and is no longer than a transport packet. Sections, however, do not necessarily start at the beginning nor finish at the end of a transport packet. For a section, the transport packet can start with the end of another section.
At each decoder or set-top-box, the transport stream is decoded.
To achieve the decoding of the transport stream, each set-top-box is provided with a transport interface, which provides an interface between the transport stream input to the box and the MPEG-2 decoders which decode the audio and video information and sections broadcasts.
The transport interface demultiplexes the transport stream to retain only those transport packets which are required by the particular set-top-box for decoding. The transport stream is a set of different services time division multiplexed, and the purpose of the transport interface is to demultiplex them. At a front input end of the transport interface, a time demultiplex function is performed to separate the transport stream into its component transport packets.
Each transport packet has associated therewith in its header a packet identifier (PID) which identifies the type of packet and various information associated with the data in the packets including the type of packet (PES or PSI). Each particular receiver or set-top-box is only interested in receiving packets having packet identifiers of interest to the particular set-top-box, for instance those associated with a particular television programme selected for viewing. Thus once the incoming transport stream has been time demultiplexed to recover the transport packets, it is necessary to further demultiplex the transport packets to retain only those having packet identifiers required by the receiver.
The transport interface merely uses the header of PES transport packets to demultiplex them, and stores the data payload of the demultiplexed packets in the memory. The transport interface similarly demultiplexes PSI transport packets, but then filters the sections of the demultiplexed packets to retain only sections required by the receiver, before storing the filtered sections in the memory without any further processing.
Although the MPEG-2 DVB standard is one of the main digital video broadcast standards, there are variations within the standard. It is desirable to provide receivers having decoders which are generally as flexible possible not only to cope with variations in the standard but, if necessary, to enable the receiver to be used with a different standard.
It is therefore generally desirable to provide a single receiver which provides the flexibility of enabling different types of digital video broadcast standards to be used by utilising a programmable transport interface. Utilising such a receiver in a set-top-box may enable the set-top-box to be switched between two or more types of syntax format associated with different standards in situ.
Once the programmable transport interface has demultiplexed the transport stream to retrieve the data payload of the incoming transport packets, the data must be stored in memory to await decoding by the MPEG-2 decoders. Once stored in memory, the MPEG-2 decoders retrieve the data from the stored locations and process it in their own memory space. It is therefore desirable to provide a controller for controlling storage in the memory of the demultiplexed data and for controlling access to the demultiplexed data by the MPEG-2 decoders.